imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vitriol (Mystic Spinoff)
It is a spinoff fanfic of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, during the story of Edge of Tomorrow and characters from Re:Zero. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with select sequences formatted in IMAX. (A.K.A. Vitriol) Chapters * 1. William Cage and Emilia * 2. Disobeying Orders * 3. Misfits Squad * 4. D-Day (IMAX) * 5. The Chaotic Battlefield (IMAX) * 6. An Anointing Incubation (IMAX) * 7. Waking Up (IMAX) * 8. The Time Loop (IMAX) * 9. Come Find Me When You Wake Up (IMAX) * 10. Rita Vrataski * 11. Operation Downfall * 12. Vitriol * 13. Endless Training * 14. Do or Die * 15. The Vision * 16. So Many Snacks, So Little Time (IMAX) * 17. The Barn (IMAX) * 18. The World Has Enough Superheroes (IMAX) * 19. Stealing the Device * 20. The Hive of the Omega (IMAX) * 21. Transfusion (IMAX) * 22. Recruiting the J Squad * 23. Vitriol vs. Mayhem (IMAX) * 24. The Louvre (IMAX) * 25. We Are Vitriol (IMAX) * 26. The Battle is Won (Rikka) * Post-Credits 1: There's Gonna Be Chaos * Post-Credits 2: Exclusive sneak peek of Emblem-Girl: Into the Fire-Verse Cast * Kayli Mills - Emilia * Christopher Spielberg - Vitriol * Sarah Anne Williams - Felix * Ryan Bartley - Ram * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Jen Taylor - Mayhem * Tom Cruise - Major William Cage * Emily Blunt - Rita Vrataski * Bill Paxton - * Brendan Gleeson - * Sean Chiplock - Subaru Natsuki (post-credits cameo) Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Doug Liman * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Jeffrey Silvers, Gregory Jacobs, Erwin Stoff, Jason Hoffs and Tom Lasally * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie and Jez & John-Henry Butterworth * Composed by Ludwig Goransson and Christophe Beck Soundtrack * Vitriol (based on the song Venom by Eminem) * Love Me Again * Quotes * Emilia: '(discovering Vitriol, in chapter 13; afraid) What the hell are you...? '''Vitriol: '''I am Vitriol. And you are mine. '''Emilia: '''You talked in my head earlier...and Cage, Felix and I are stuck in a time loop... '''Vitriol: '''Yeah, I beg to differ. Listen carefully, Emilia. You did not find us. We found you. Think of myself as your ride. '''Emilia: '''What do you mean? Why are you here? '''Vitriol: '''We need to destroy the Mimics' Omega. You will know where it is. '''Emilia: '''How do you know about that? '''Vitriol: '''I know everything. '''Emilia: '''You do? How? '''Vitriol: '''Everything about you. Like inside your head. You are a half-elf, Emilia. A ruler. A spirit. '''Emilia: '(pause) You gonna kill anybody else? 'Vitriol: '''Most unlikely, except towards the Mimics. (Emilia gags in disgusted fear) That is why I am here. Cooperate...and you might just survive. That is the deal. '''Emilia: '(hesitating) ...Okay. * 'Vitriol: '(when climbing up to the top of Big Ben in London at nighttime at the end of chapter 13 after leaving Rita and Felix) Hmm...it is peaceful up here... 'Emilia: '(v/o) I'm a bit afraid of heights here... 'Vitriol: '''Your world is not so ugly after all... Looks like it's worth fighting for. The Mimics are wrong. Earth should and will never not be theirs. '''Emilia: '(v/o) So...will you help me save it, Vitriol? For Felix? For Cage? For Rita? For all of us? 'Vitriol: '''I will...I always will, Emilia. I will hold onto you for as long as I may. Even if it's the edge of tomorrow... '''Emilia: '(v/o; long pause) Okay...is that a romantic indication or is it- 'Vitriol: '''No, I am not in love with you. (then starts going back down from the top of Big Ben) * '''Emilia: '(seeing Aqua on the TV report in the bar with Cage in chapter 14; to Vitriol) Who is that? You know her, Vitriol? 'Vitriol: '(v/o) I assume it's who they've been reporting from outer space in another dimension... Aqua. Hmm, that seems like a cute name. Not intimidating, either. I think she may be a goddess, could be powerful. I bet she's doing a great job being a hero and all...saving the day like how we are progressing now. I'm almost sorry to see her end. 'Emilia: '(shocked and a bit distraught; to Vitriol) ...What? What's that mean? (the power in the bar suddenly turns off) * 'Vitriol: '''Obsidian...colors...tentacles...so many snacks, so little time... * '''Vitriol: '(v/o, during chapter 17) After all these adventures we've had so far, Emilia, I have decided to stay. 'Emilia: '''Wow! Glad to spend it with you. '''Vitriol: '(v/o) On my homeworld with the Mimics and Alphas, I was kind of a ruler, like you. I used to, until they overthrew and shut me out. But now, I find this world to be much better, even when I found you. 'Emilia: '''Really. That's an interesting fact. I'm like you, and you're like me. But different. '''Vitriol: '(v/o) Exactly. * 'Vitriol: '(to Emilia via v/o during chapter 19) Now...run. (next shot shows Emilia, Felix, Cage and Rita leaving the United Defense Force building, walking; to Emilia via v/o) Pussy. * 'Vitriol: '(in chapter 22; to Nance after Emilia transforms) You're insulting us? Again? Listen here; if you dare say another threat about our reputation or report us to the authorities in this city, then we will find you, and eat both your arms, and then both of your legs, and then we're going to eat your face right off your head, you understand? (gets silent and shocked response from Nance) Yes, but so if you do, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the room...like a turd...in the wind...can you imagine that? 'Nance: '''What the hell are you? '''Emilia/Vitriol: '(when half of Vitriol's face reveals half of Emilia's face) We...are Vitriol. (Emilia's face is hidden again) 'Vitriol: '''On second thought... (turns away and walks back to Cage, Kukuri and Rita; to J Squad) ...we need your help. The Omega is the key to stopping all of this invasion from happening. I myself am truly a enemy to the Mimics. My nemesis, Mayhem, is trying to stop us from destroying it and move the Omega somewhere else again...and she's building a massive army. We all must destroy Mayhem, and the Mimics. If you join us, we will save... (starts transforming back to Emilia) '''Emilia: '(cont.) ...the planet. And you must trust us. * 'Emilia: '(v/o; in chapter 23) Oh shit. You can take this one, right? 'Vitriol: '''They've have got shit we have never seen. '''Emilia: '(v/o) What does that mean, what are our chances? 'Vitriol: '''Hmm. Pretty much...zero. '''Emilia: '(v/o) ...Ah, fuck it. Let's go save the planet. * 'Emilia/Vitriol: '(before Emilia/Vitriol and Cage blows up the Omega and before killing Mayhem and the Alpha in chapter 25) Have a nice life. * 'Vitriol: '(v/o; last lines before credits) 'The way I see it, we can do whatever we want. * '''Subaru: '(post-credits scene; talking to Emilia via video chat through phone) Hi, Emilia. 'Emilia: '''Hello, Subaru. '''Subaru: '''Do you mind if we forgo the whole time loop thing? '''Emilia: '''Sure, it's good for me. '''Subaru: '''I mean, I can tell you something if you want. Listen closely. '''Emilia: '(unsure at first, then goes with it) Alright. I bet you can. 'Subaru: '(pause) When I get there to see you, and I will... (breaths deeply and glares angrily) ...there's gonna be chaos. Trivia/Plot Points * The first installment of the Vitrol spinoff series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe. The sequels will start to be more gorier than the first. * Was going to have a M/R rating approach, but is instead turned into a T/PG-13 rating. * Aqua makes a cameo in the story during the bar scene, from her appearances in Captain Asuna: Aerial War and Aqua-Goddess: Spacecoming, teasing possible crossovers with the character in future story installments. * Emilia will become infected by a courageous and anti-heroic black-blue-white Mimic symbiote named Vitrol (bearing striking appearances to Venom) from the Alpha shortly after Cage gets anointed with it's blood when killing it (gaining the time loop power), and a buddy-like bond will happen between Emilia and Vitrol that would grow later on in the series, which Emilia will become an anti-hero figure in the universe series. * Felix will be temporarily infected by Vitriol for one part of the story, before passing it back to Emilia by kissing. * Vitriol's powers include super strength, able to jump and leap far, can time back time like Cage and the Alphas in the story, is able to switch partially from one person to another, and has a small diet for eating heads off, similar to Venom. * It will be revealed in chapter 18 that Rem has been infected by another vicious and evil pink-blue Mimic symbiote named Mayhem, and will be the main antagonist that Emilia/Vitriol will fight against. * Although the Omega is destroyed, killing Mayhem, the Alphas and the Mimics, Vitriol will survive, staying with Emilia in the process. *The story will have a mix of 2D anime characters with CGI for the symbiotes, while the adaptation is live action. *Features a sneak peek of Emblem-Girl: Into the Fire-Verse at the end of the story as a post-credits scene, also confirming the connection between Vitriol and this story in the same universe.